Tokyo Mew Mew - The Real Deal
by Aisu-Nyan
Summary: The TRUE story of what happened after the battle of Tokyo Tower
1. Introduction

Everyone knows the story of the Mew Mews. five ordinary girls, given magical powers to protect Tokyo - and, eventually, the world - from alien invasion. Their final battle has become the stuff of legend.

Yeah. Hate to burst your bubble, but... it never actually happened.

Forget everything you've been told. The aliens just put that stupid story out there to keep the world from panicking and revolting against them. If everyone knew that the people slowly taking over the world were actually aliens, mass panic would ensue. They didn't want that. Of course, neither did we.

I'm Mew Kiana, and I'm here to tell you the real story. Spread the word. The world needs to know the truth.

But you don't even know who I am, do you? I guess we'll have to start at the beginning. Where the story first starts going wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ichigo, DUCK!"  
Zakuro's warning came just in time. Kisshu's blast sailed just over Ichigo's head as she ducked, singeing the fur on her ears. Her eyes widened with shock, and she instinctively whirled around to face the alien. "Ribbon... Strawberry Check!" This time, it was Kisshu's turn to leap out of the way, and Ichigo took the moment to quickly survey the battlefield. The fight was going badly. Lettuce was already injured, and Mint was slumped against a wall. Ichigo hoped with all her might that she was just unconscious; even if the two of them didn't get along, Mint was still part of her team. She couldn't be... _No, don't think that. No time, anyway. _  
With two of their number down, it left only Pudding, Zakuro, and Ichigo herself to fight of the remaining three aliens. The littlest alien, Tart, had Pudding cornered, but Ichigo wasn't particularly worried about her; despite her small size, Pudding could look after herself.  
After a moment, Ichigo realized that Kisshu wasn't attacking. She saw him crumpled in a heap a few feet from the edge of the tower, probably hit by a stray blast. That left Ichigo no more excuses. With a heavy heart, she turned to face Deep Blue.

_Masaya... How could I not have seen?_ She shook her head firmly. _No, it isn't Masaya. Not anymore._ But she couldn't stop the pain that coursed through her at the sight of his face, so familiar and yet so strange at the same time. Pain, and... something else?  
Suddenly, Deep Blue's head snapped around, apparently noticing Ichigo for the first time. So much for her plans of a sneak attack. He aimed one final blast at Zakuro, catching her off guard and sending her flying off the edge of the tower. Ichigo cried out, but was unable to help. Almost instantly after the first blast, a second one flew at Ichigo, forcing her to drop to the ground to avoid it. As she fell, she heard an ominously familiar popping noise.  
_No... No! Not now!_ Ichigo sat up to see Zakuro's face as she pulled herself back onto the tower. Relief flooded her, and for a moment she was almost able to forget what had happened. Then the tall, elegant girl's eyes fell upon her, and Ichigo heard a groan, strangely magnified in her ears.  
"You have the WORST. TIMNG. EVER." Zakuro bounded over, dodging the startled Deep Blue with ease, and scooped Ichigo into her arms. This wasn't difficult, considering the leader of the Mew Mews - the one who should have been saving the world - was now a tiny, helpless cat.

Ichigo felt sick. _This wasn't supposed to happen! We... no, I have to defeat them! We're supposed to-_

Suddenly, Pudding went flying past them, smashing into the wall next to where Mint lay and crumpling to the ground next to her. On the other side of the tower, Lettuce was trying frantically to stem the flow of blood from a deep gash on her arm. Zakuro and Ichigo met eyes, human and cat, each knowing what had to be done, but neither wanting to admit it. Fortunately, they wouldn't have to.

A shadow loomed over the lone standing Mew. Everyone looked up as a figure landed beside the unconscious girls.  
"Shirogane!" Zakuro's dark eyes were full of despair. "We can't-"  
"I know." Ryou didn't seem surprised at all. He stooped down, completely ignoring Deep Blue, who looked startled by the strange turn of events. When Ryou straightened up, he had Mint's unconscious form slung over one shoulder, and the other arm wrapped around Pudding's tiny waist. He looked at Zakuro and Ichigo seriously. "There's nothing more you can do here."  
Zakuro looked devastated, but she nodded. She set Ichigo down and raced over to where Lettuce was attempting bravely to get to her feet, dodging Deep Blue much like she had only a few moments before. Ichigo suddenly became aware of a strange noise, a _thump-thump-thump_ that was getting louder by the moment. At the same moment, she felt a strong breeze stirring her thick fur, and looked up to see a small helicopter that was coming closer by the minute.  
_That's it? We're just giving up, after everything we've worked for?_ Ichigo opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a _mrrrow_. Zakuro pulled Lettuce to the edge of the tower, grabbing Ichigo as she went, and spun around. She aimed one final blast at the aliens, then leaped the distance to the helicopter's open hatch. Ryou followed, and the last thing Ichigo saw was the stunned face of Masaya - _No, Deep Blue _- as the hatch closed and the Mew Mews escaped into the sky.

-

No one spoke. Mint and Pudding had finally come to, and Ichigo, having transformed back, was tying a bandage tightly around Lettuce's bleeding arm. Zakuro was silent, but her fists clenched and unclenched by her sides, and for the first time, her cool facade seemed to have slipped. They flew in silence for about an hour. Then, suddenly, Ryou spoke. His voice was hoarse, as it he too were holding back tears, but there was no hesitation in his words.  
"You have to leave."  
Everyone jumped at his words, then stared at him. Then Lettuce spoke: "Leave?" Her voice was calm, though she was shaking.  
"Yes, leave." Ryou sighed. "We had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it looks like it's time. Girls... you have a new mission."  
None of the Mews knew what to make of that comment, so they all stayed silent. Ryou pulled a briefcase out from under his seat. Inside were five binders, emblazoned with the letters **_O:MMP_**. He handed one to each Mew.  
Ichigo was the first to open her binder. It was full of pages and pages of information. The first of these had her picture, along with the name "Sarah Lee" and quite a few things she didn't understand. She didn't have time to contemplate this, though, because Ryou had begun to speak again.  
"The five of you are going into hiding. In these binders are your new identities, which-"  
"Hold it." Zakuro stared at him. "Hiding? If you think we're just going to run away from all this, you've-"  
"Let me finish." Something in Ryou's voice silenced her, and after a moment, he continued. "You will assume a new identity and leave the country. In the back of your binder-" Here he paused as they flipped to the indicated pages- "You will find descriptions of several girls in the area you will be living. All of these girls are genetically compatible with some of our DNA samples. They will be the next generation of Mew Mews. You will train them, and in a year's time you will take back Tokyo."  
Dead silence greeted his words. Finally, Mint spoke. "Where are we going, then?"  
Ryou looked uncomfortable. "The United States. Mint, you will be stationed in Seattle. Zakuro will be staying in New York City. Lettuce will be in Miami, and Ichigo and Pudding will be together in San Francisco."  
"We're splitting up?" Lettuce looked horrified. "But we're a team!"  
"Exactly," Ryou said gravely. "They'll be looking for five. If you're separate, you'll be harder to find."  
Pudding looked slightly offended. "Then why do I have to stay with Ichigo? I can take care of myself!"  
"It's not a matter of whether you can take care of yourself or not. A lone child of your age would be conspicuous. It'll be safer for everyone if you keep a low profile."  
Even Ichigo couldn't deny the logic in that. She looked helplessly at the other Mew Mews, who all looked as uncertain as she felt. She knew that, as their leader, it was up to her to soothe their fears.  
She swallowed the lump in her own throat and looked Ryou straight in the eye.  
"Let the mission begin, then."


	3. Chapter 2

"Class, we have a new student with us today." Mrs. Cortez, my homeroom teacher, motioned to a girl standing by the door. She looked distinctly uncomfortable, and for good reason. Her pleated skirt, tie, and knee-length socks made it drastically obvious that she didn't quite fit in. She was pretty, I guess - I tugged on my own bright orange hair with distaste, envying her coppery pigtails - but she looked... haunted, somehow. Before I could dwell on that, though, Mrs. Cortez interrupted.  
"This is Sarah Lee, who has just moved here from Japan." I could already feel myself drifting off to sleep. That woman's voice... I could never stay awake through one of her lectures. "Sarah, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"  
Sarah looked like that was the last thing she _wanted _to do, but she started to speak anyway.

"Um, I'm Sarah." She had a perky, energetic voice that a part of me instantly hated. "My sister and I moved here just a few days ago, to stay with our aunt and uncle, and I hope to make many friends here..."  
Here I stopped listening, because a note had landed on the edge of my desk. I carefully slipped it into my lap and unfolded it, smirking as I saw the words, written in my best friend's blocky handwriting: _Five minutes, tops._Yes, this new girl certainly wouldn't last long in American public school. She'd be transferring to Dawson, the prep school on the other side of town, soon enough... but I was giving her a week.  
"Sarah, you can take the seat next to Kiana." I nearly groaned out loud. I _would_ get stuck babysitting her. I mean, honestly. Just because I took Japanese last year doesn't mean we'll get along. Lola, the one who passed me the note, rolled her eyes. "Bad luck," she whispered. Then she went back to doodling on her math homework (which she hadn't finished, as usual), ignoring Sarah entirely.  
Sarah carefully made her way to the empty desk and sat down. My God, she was even more irritatingly adorable up close. She gave me a tentative smile, which I pretended not to see. With any luck, she'd get the message and leave me alone.  
No such luck, of course. After the bell rang, she tagged along behind me, asking to compare schedules. Was she always this annoying? When I finally agreed, I couldn't believe my eyes. I had five classes with this girl! Would I ever get rid of her? I didn't have an excuse not to walk her to class, so I reluctantly fell into step beside her. I wasn't planning on talking, but she suddenly spoke.  
"So, your name's Kiana?"  
I jumped, startled out of my thoughts. Without even thinking, I responded: "Yes." I silently cursed myself. Now she'd think I actually _liked_ her. I waited for her to say more, but she was silent for a change. She had a strange expression on her face, as though she was analyzing me. We walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments until a distraction arrived in the form of a tiny girl who emerged from a clump of people and hugged Sarah around the waist. Sarah looked startled.  
"Pudd- uh, Amanda! What are you doing here?"  
Amanda blinked up at her innocently. "The principal couldn't reach Auntie or Uncle on the phone-" From this I gathered that this was Sarah's sister- "So she tried calling your cellphone, but I think I must have gotten the number wrong, because it called some weird guy in Texas, so we came over to find you. Look, here she comes now! Over here, Mrs. Principal Lady!"  
Sarah looked petrified. "Amanda... what did you do...?"  
The small blonde girl smiles. "I was just showing the other kids how to-" She broke off, cheerful as ever, as the middle-aged principal of the elementary school next door stormed up. She looked a bit frazzled, and I couldn't blame her. Any kid who could get sent to the principal's office on her first day was obviously quite the handful. Amanda babbled on, seemingly oblivious to the tension. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Principal Lady! I was just telling Sarah about my show!"  
"I can see that." The principal had a crisp, tart voice that I remembered well from my many visits to her office before my freshman year. She sounded angrier now than I'd ever heard her before. "Did you tell her just _what_you were doing?"  
"I was just about to!" She turned to Sarah, looking quite pleased with herself, and explained. "I was juggling Mrs. Macy's goldfish."  
I was kind of impressed, but Sarah and the principal were clearly not. Sarah glared at her sister, muttering in rapid Japanese. I tried to translate it, but I must have been a bit rusty. From my limited knowledge of the language, it sounded like she said either "The caterpillar is a table" or "You broke the fire extinguisher", neither of which made much sense. Sarah turned to me, looking apologetic. "I'll sort this out," she said with a sigh. "You should probably go before you're late to class."  
I was only too happy to leave, as we were beginning to draw a small crowd. I pushed through the people and raced the rest of the way to my next class, making it through the door just as the bell rang.  
Sarah didn't show up until five minutes before the end of class. She looked a little bit crazy, with her hair messed up and a furious expression. That didn't exactly surprise me. So when she asked to sit with me at lunch, I reluctantly agreed. After all that, I would have felt way too guilty saying no. She left, looking a bit more cheerful, for her advanced math class (genius Asians...) and I headed to English, wondering how I'd tell Lola that I'd invited preppy, won't-last-a-week Sarah to eat with us.

-

"You are JOKING."  
I winced. Lola rarely got angry, but when she did, it was like a hurricane that would wipe out entire cities. "I couldn't just let her sit alone," I protested weakly. She simply sniffed and turned away, her long braid flying up to hit me in the nose as she did. She looked back, startled. I guess my expression must have been pretty good, because she cracked a smile. I relaxed, knowing that her bad mood would fade soon. It sucked having her mad at me. The two of us were best friends; we'd done everything together, including three suspensions, one near-expulsion, and more detentions than I can count. No way was some stupid new girl going to tear us apart.  
We sat in silence for a moment before Lola spoke again. "So, what do you think of her?" She didn't need to elaborate.  
"Well..." I hesitated before continuing. "She's a little weird. She keeps giving me these strange looks... I can't explain it, but there's something off about her." Lola looked curious, but I didn't know how to explain better than that. "Her sister's really cute, though."  
"Wait. You've met her sister...?"  
I quickly filled her in on what had happened in the hall. "Looks like she's even more of a troublemaker than we were."  
Lola couldn't restrain a snort of laughter. "Is that possible?"  
I laughed, too. "Apparently." Lola, seemingly reassured that Sarah was no threat to our friendship, became her normal, cheerful self until the bell rang. Then, as we gathered our things, I noticed a funny smirk on her face, an evil glint in her eye. I suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. She was up to something, and I had a feeling that whatever it was, I wouldn't like it.


End file.
